


Flying to his Surprise

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas!, Corey and Mason are friends, Liam is a puppy, M/M, Mason loves his dorks, Multi, Post canon, Presents, Thiam are together, but Mason Feels guilty, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Mason is in love with his two best friends, Theo and Liam. But his two friends are already in a committed, and very loving relationship. He loves them dearly, and dreams of getting together with the two of them. But the guilt of loving his friends, of possibly ruining what the two of them already have, is enough to ruin any chances he has with the two supernaturals.That is, until one Christmas, he returns to Beacon Hills to a surprise.DISCONTINUED





	Flying to his Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).

> This is for Tara! Happy Birthday Friend! You are amazing, and deserve all the nice things today! Here is one, sorry it's not finished. But i can still say i gave you something on your day. I hope you enjoy what i've got written so far, and please scream at me so i can finish this before Christmas actually rolls around.  
Big thank you to Francis for giving the prompt (sorry it's taken so long for this to be posted. Been well over a year at this point.) And thank you to Gabe, who helped me with the title

“Please don’t freeze on me” Mason whined, tapping the side of his laptop expectantly. “Please don’t do this, not now.”

His laptop refused to respond to his prompting, the screen remaining frozen, almost mocking him. His final essay for the semester sat staring at him, almost finished, as he tried to get the laptop working again. Why did his laptop have to crash and burn on him moments before he was finished?

The screen went blank for a moment, and Mason felt his heart leap into his throat, before the screen returned to its previous image. He cautiously jiggled the mouse, letting out a quick sigh of relief when the cursor moved.

“Everything okay Mase?” a voice asked, and he looked up, smiling weakly at Corey, his head poking over the top of the study booth.

“Yeah, I hope so” He said softly. “Just this piece of shit, playing up again.”

“I keep telling you to get a new one” Corey said wistfully, shooting Mason a grin. “I can always lend you some money, if you need it.”

“I don’t need your money, Corey” Mason said, glaring lightly at him. He sighed, scratching underneath his beanie. “Look… I’ve got like… five sentences to write before this can be submitted, and then we can go, okay?”

“Sure” Corey said with a nod, his head disappearing behind the booths wall.

Mason typed away at his computer furiously, finishing the assignment in under ten minutes and submitting it to be marked, all while Corey finished packing up his own stuff. They’d both been finishing assignments all day, sitting in the university library. It was… oddly quiet for this time of year, and Mason had been surprised when they had found the place empty. He figured many of the other students had left already, their exams and assignments already finished. The two of them had been forced to book their flights back to Beacon Hills for the next day, since their assignments were due that night, and they’d both needed access to the library to finish them.

“So… how about the three of us go out for drinks tonight” Corey asked, slinging his bag over his back as Mason started shoving papers and books into his bag, along with his laptop.

“You cant get drunk though” Mason said, an eyebrow arched. “You’re driving us to the airport tomorrow, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like watching you and Gabe get drunk though” Corey said with a smirk. “It’s quite hilarious, actually, watching my own boyfriend flirt with me and thinking I’m single.”

“Okay, we all know you have Gabe wrapped around your little finger. But please, don’t rub it in” Mason said as they climbed down the stairs, their footsteps echoing through building. “You know I’m happy for you two, but please don’t.”

“Sorry Mase” Corey said softly as they walked outside. The cold hit them like a brick to the face, and they burrowed further into their jackets and scarves, while Mason pulled his beanie down further over his ears. “Who knows, maybe you might meet someone tonight?”

Mason stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Corey. “Please, don’t tell me you set me up on another blind date without telling me? Don’t you remember what happened with the last guy?”

“Okay, so I may have misunderstood Victors intentions” Corey said slowly, nodding his head. “But I didn’t think you would be a rebound from his ex.”

“Corey, I was the rebound for his rebound” Mason said, shaking his head. “No, tonight I’m gonna just sit at home and relax while I pack my stuff. Besides, it’s way too cold to be going anywhere tonight.”

“I suppose” Corey said with a nod, as they continued walking. “I really should pack my stuff too. What time is the flight again?”

“Half past eight. And we need to be there an hour early” Mason said. He looked up as he noticed white flakes of snow falling from the sky, sighing. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s delayed either.”

They talked for a little while as they walked through the streets, coming to a stop outside their building while they waited to be buzzed in, before climbing the stairs to their apartment. Mason let the two of them in, the both of them sighing contentedly as they walked into the warmth.

“You’re back, that's good to see” Gabe called out, walking out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was ruffling a towel through his damp hair, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. “How were your assignments? Did you get everything done?”

“I did” Corey said, as he walked forward and planted a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. “Mason did too, though he had a bit of a scare.”

“What happened? Couldn’t find the sources you needed?” Gabe asked, throwing the towel back into the bathroom.

“No, i found everything i needed” Mason said. He pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the hook by the door. “My laptop froze as i was starting the conclusion. I thought i’d lost everything for a moment.”

“Did you get it finished, though?” Gabe asked.

“Thankfully, it was all still there. Managed to get it finished and submitted before we left the library" Mason said. He pulled off his gloves and scarf, hanging them over the jacket hook. "I just want a warm bath, read a book, and just sleep."

"Let me have a shower first, and then you can have your bath dude" Corey said, slipping into the bathroom. Steam still billowed out of the open door, suddenly cut off as Corey shut it behind him. "Sorry' he called through the wood. "But Gabe and i have plans, remember?"

Mason let out a sigh, nodding his head slowly. "All good Corey. Take you're time. I need to pack for tomorrow anyway."

The only answer was the rush of water from the shower, and Mason knew Corey hadnt heard. Shrugging, he walked through the large apartment he shared with his friends, picking up random items of his that he'd left lying around. A book here, an old pair of socks there. He tucked his Switch beneath his arm, holding his bag in the other as he walked to his room.

He sighed as he walked into his room, placing the items he'd picked up on his bed. He scanned the room, taking in the painted, dark blue walls, the posters of video game characters he found particularly good looking. His eyes lingered on the poster of Alexios from the newest Assassins Creed, before moving on.

His room was an utter mess. The last few weeks of cramming for exams, and writing essays, had taken its toll on his usual cleanliness. Clothes, both clean and dirty, were strewn all over the place, books piled high on his small desk. His waste paper basket was over flowing with scraps of paper, the only remains of endless starts and hiccups to his cramming.

He started the arduous task of lowly cleaning out his room, sorting through the clothes first. They made up most of the mess, and so he figured it would be better to get that out of the way. He grabbed a basket from the laundry, bringing it back to his room and slowly began sorting through his clothes, throwing all of the dirty ones into the basket to be thrown into the wash later.

Once he'd sorted through the clothes, throwing all the clean ones onto the foot of his bed to be folded and put away later, he began sorting through the books and papers. Most were easy, as he pulled his old books out of piles, placing them on shelves. He quickly ran out of space, and had to begin double stacking books. Some were one's he'd borrowed from the University library, and werent due back until after the Christmas break. He set those ones down in a pile on his desk, leaving them for later.

With his room a lot cleaner, Mason began to sort through the clean clothes, keeping some aside to pack for the flight the next morning. As more and more time began to pass between him and the deadline of his final assignment, he began to feel better. Like a dreadful weight had been lifted from his shoulders, or a sword was no longer hanging over his head all the time. As he worked through the clothes, he began to think about home, of Beacon Hills, of the pack. He began thinking about Scott and Malia, and how Malia would be due to give birth soon. Stiles had moved away to Virginia and had been too busy with his FBI training to make it. Lydia would be there too, along with Parrish. Mason paused in his folding, turning to the cork board he had leaning atop his desk. An invitation to their wedding was pinned near the top. A Spring wedding in April.

Mason continued to muse, his mind wandering back and forth between the other members of the pack. He wondered if Nolan had found someone since the last time they had met, or if he was still a bachelor.

But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts returned to the two people he both loved and dreaded thinking about.

Theo and Liam's faced drifted into his mind, a near perfect memory of the last time he had seen them. Liam, blonde haired and blue eyed, a rough beared on his face, a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. Theo, clean shaven, his cheeks red with a blush and marked with beard burn, mischief burning in his eyes as he looked at Liam. Mason loved them immensely, more then he knew he should. He loved those two dorks as if he were dating them...and nothing made him feel guiltier,

That thought immediately put a dampener on his mood. He couldnt help it. He loved them so much...but he knew it would never happen. They were happy together, happy with each other. They were friends with him, and that was all the three of them would ever be. He wiped a stray tear from his eye before it could fall, as he scrambled to think of something to cheer himself up.

Deciding it would just be easier to get his packing done, he pulled an old suitcase out of his cupboard and began to pack clothes, socks and underwear in. As a just in case, he threw in a clean towel, deciding it would be easier to use his own then have someone else provide one for him.

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie, before it opened. Gabe walked in, wearing jeans and a tshirt, a leather jacket slung over one arm.

"We're heading out" Gabe said, before pausing, his nostrils flaring widely. "Is everything okay? It reeks of guilt in here."

Mason nodded his head. "Yeah, everything is okay" he said, sniffling softly. "Just me being an idiot is all."

"You're not an idiot Mason" Gabe said. "Nothing you do makes you an idiot, okay?"

Gabe sighed, shaking his head. "I know i'm not the best at this. But you are a great person. And you most certainly are not an idiot."(edited)

Mason nodded his head, smiling a shaky smile. "If you're sure Gabe" was all he said.

Gabe returned the smile, before backing up to the door. "Well, Corey and I will be out for a bit." He paused for a bit, before saying. "I ordered you a pizza, and left some cash on the bench for you. You're favourite by the way. Meatlovers."

And then Gabe was gone, the door closing behind him.

Mason smiled softly, thanking his friend despite his quick disappearance. It had been a long and hard road for the two of them to become friends, and even harder road for Corey, he supposed. But Gabe had done a lot of time making up for the mistakes he'd made while the Anukite had been active, more so then anyone else. Mason supposed it had a lot to do with the changes Gabe himself had gone through too...

Mason shook his head, grabbing a book from his shelves at random. He'd started reading so many, and it didnt really matter which one he picked. He was part way through most of the books he'd put back on his shelves, and he just needed time to finish reading them. He hoped now, with the Christmas break, he'd be able to dedicate at least some of that time to finishing his books.

He padded his way through the apartment and into the common room area he shared with Gabe and Corey. It was a large room, a couch with two armchairs, along with a large TV set up in the corner. It wasnt the largest room, of course, but it was sizeable enough for the three of them.

Corey had acquired a few side tables, mainly for Mason to use for his ever growing collection of books. Looking around now, Mason realised he had a few more books out here then he had thought. Shrugging, he moved to the large couch, deciding he couldnt really care about the mess at the moment. He'd read until his pizza was here, and then he'd run himself a bath.

An hour later, Mason stepped out of the bathroom in a billow of steam, padding through the warm apartment on bare feet. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, a little too long as the pooled around his feet, almost tripping him up as he walked. He wore a loose, grey shirt as he dried his hair thoroughly with a towel. The smell of pizza still wafted through the common area, and he grabbed a spare slice to eat as he padded his way to his room.

The pizza was a little cold as he ate, but it was still good as he sat down at his desk, booting up his old laptop. He had made a list of what he needed to take with him, and he would scream if the thing decided to completely die on him now.

He thanked every god known to man as it booted up, not once deciding to play up on him. He put in the password, waiting a while as it loaded, before opening up the list he'd made.

He ticked off the clothes he needed, along with underwear and socks. He'd already packed those into the suitcase, after all. He'd need to add a bag of toiletries in the morning, with his shampoo, soap and toothbrush. He could probably pack his carryon in the morning too.

His phone vibrated on the desk, making him jump in surprise. He stood from where he’d crouched on the floor, picking up his phone and opening the text.

**Liam:** _He dude. You free tonight? We can do a video chat if you have time._

Mason smiled, shaking his head, glancing at the time in the corner for his screen. It was just after 8pm for him...meaning it was just after 5pm for Liam.

**Mason:** _Sure can. Give me a moment while I open up discord, and we can start the call._

Liam’s reply was swift.

**Liam:** _ Cool. Cant wait. You start the call when you’re ready. _

Mason shuffled over to his desk, sitting down in the chair as he opened up discord on his laptop. It was slow going, and needed to do a few small updates (which took a lot longer then he would have liked) but eventually the app opened, letting him scroll through his friends list. Liam’s was right at the top, the tag reading  _ Justaschoolboy _ with a picture of a cat.

He hit the button to start a video call as he put on a pair of headphones, idly noting that he still had his beanie on. He thought about taking it off, but a beeping noise ran through his headphones, and he turned his eyes to the screen. It flicked from black, to an image of Liam sitting on a couch, leaning forward on his arms with a smile.

Mason felt a swooping feeling of love for the man, before a sudden rush of guilt.

He couldnt love this man. He shouldnt love this man.

“Hey there buddy” Liam said, his voice crackling along the line. “It’s been a long time since i saw you like this.”

Mason smile at his long time best friend. Everyone talked about how Scott and Stiles were close, but he felt like he and Liam were so much closer then they had ever been. He saw it, in the way Scott and Stiles had drifted apart after high school. How they barely talked to each other any more. But here he was with Liam, three years later, and they were still as thick as thieves.

He couldnt help the rush of guilt at that too.

“Yeah, it’s been a couple of weeks” Mason said, scratching his ear. “I’ve been too busy with assignments to do much talking. Ask Corey and Gabe. I haven't really talked to them much the past two weeks either.”

“Yeah, i know what you mean dude” Liam said with a smile. He leaned back against the couch, spreading his arms across the back. Mason tried not to let his eyes linger on the way the sleeves of his shirt pulled tight across firm muscle. Nope, not at all. “Did you get everything done though?”

Mason nodded softly, dragging his eyes back to Liam’s. “Yeah, i did. Got my last assignment done today while i was at Uni. So thats good. I’ve gotten my grades back for two of the other three, and i’ve passed those. Not as well as i’d have hoped, but i passed.”

“Thats great to hear!” Liam exclaimed, smiling broadly at him through the screen. “I think we’ll need to have a round of drinks to celebrate.”

“You cant get drunk Liam” Mason deadpanned. “The only supernatural’s i’ve seen get drunk are Gabe and Theo. So good luck on that.”

Liam shook his head, chuckling. “Yeah, true. But you cant deny that they’re funny when they get drunk.”

Mason idly thought of what Corey had said earlier, about Gabe asking Corey out while he was drunk, despite the fact that they were already dating. “Yeah, i know what you mean.”

The sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the line, and Liam turned towards the sound, a sunny smile spreading across his lips. “Hey babe” Liam said, hearts dancing in his eyes. “How was work?”

“Work was shit” Theo said, his voice distant but audible to Mason through the line. “It was literally the final rush of shoppers coming in, demanding that they get exactly what they wanted. It was just...fuckign frustrating. I’m glad i have the next couple of days off.”

“I’m glad you do too baby” Liam said, smiling still as Theo leaned down and kissed him.

When Theo looked up, he grinned as he saw Mason through the computer. “Sorry for giving you such a show” he said, giving Mason a shark toothed grin. “It’s good to see you again. How’s things?”

Mason nodded, a forced smile on his lips. He couldnt be on this call for much longer. The guilt was growing, mingling with that love for Liam and Theo, growing and swelling until the dam of his emotions almost burst.

“It was good” Mason said tightly, glad he was on the other side of the country. He didn't want either of the men smelling him, or hearing his heart beat. “Got some assignments done. Passed on some others. Nothing too bad.”

Theo was smiling at Mason now, crouching behind the couch and resting his chin on folded arms, leaning against the back. It looked weird, seeing only a head and a pair of arms. Theo gave Masona contemplative look, before turning to face Liam. Their eyes bored into each other, and then Liam nodded eagerly. They both turned their eyes back to Mason, and he began to worry. There was an almost predatory grin on each of their faces, but their was something else in their eyes too. But he couldnt possibly tell through the screen.

“Mason, we have something we’ve been wanting to say” Liam began, before a hideous, echoing screech echoed down the line. Mason tore the headphones from his ears, not caring for the pain as his eardrums rang violently. The screen froze, Liam’s face a smiling grin as Theo seemed worried. And then the screen went black, the whir of the fan growing high louder, before suddenly going silent.

“No, no, no” Mason shouted, mashing at the keys. He hit the power button, but nothing worked. He scrambled for the charger, plugging the end in, making sure it was turned on at the point, before pressing the power button again. It turned on, miraculously, but the laptops fan whirred noisily, louder then before, and a low whine echoed from the machine. The screen flickered, booting up...before the screen went a dark blue, bright white text scrolling across the screen.

“Fucking son of a bitch” Mason screamed, picking his computer up and throwing it across the room. It thudded against the plaster violently, cracking the wall. But the damage was done. Keys sprayed across the room, and when Mason went and picked it up, a crack ran through the screen, the entire left side black and unresponsive.

His phone buzzed on the desk, but he ignored the messages. He dropped his laptop onto the floor, no use in bothering about it’s ruined state. He picked his phone up, disregarding the messages as he turned on his alarm. He needed to be up early in the morning, and still needed to pack some things before he left. He crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, before sending a single message to Liam.

**Mason: ** _ Laptop just crashed and burned on me. Sorry, but i need to sleep. I’ll see you guys in two days. _

***

The next day was a grueling one. Mason has set his alarm for 5am, giving him a total of two hours to have a shower, pack what was left of what he needed for the flight, and have a bite to eat. He couldnt help but smile as he saw how hard it was on Corey and Gabe, but knew that they both harboured a fear of flying. Maybe the night out drinking had been a way for them to be able to sleep for the whole flight.

They managed to have everything packed and in the taxi by half past six, and arrived at the airport with a good twenty minutes before they had to check in. Mason, being a little paranoid they would miss their flight if they didn't do everything right, had them check in the moment they got to the airport, letting the lady at the desk take their luggage. They had their carry ons weighed, and scanned, as they walked through the lines to the terminals.

They all bought another bite to eat before they found some seats, waiting around for the call to board the plane. The call came about forty minutes later, and they were all let on to the plane. Mason had a window seat, thankfully with no other passengers next to him, while Corey and Gabe had the two seats behind him.

The flight itself was a gruelling seven hours. He didn't know how Corey and Gabe were both able to sleep through most of the flight, with screaming babies, kids playing movies at full volume on their tablets. He was thankful he had his headphones and was able to cut out some of the noise, but it certainly hadnt stopped all of it.

So, by the time he stepped off the plane in San Francisco, he certainly wasn't a happy person.

He managed to get a bit of sleep on the drive, Corey driving the rental they’d hired for the next two weeks. They stopped for the night at a small roadside inn, before continuing the last 2 hours to Beacon Hills the next morning.

***


End file.
